Show time with the Mystics
by Crimson Silver Lightning
Summary: A new player joins the Mystic Force team along with three new enemies. Can mystic force handle these new villains?
Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard or Power Ranger Mystic Force

"talking"

' _thougths'_

" **Attacks/spells"**

=Mystic Force HQ=

The rangers had just come back from defeating the monster of the day. They celebrated at how easy it was to defeat the monster. But stopped when Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow and Clare came in with concerned looks

"What's wrong Udonna?" Nick asked.

"We have just received a letter from someone telling us that monsters called Phantoms are coming" Clare answered.

"What are Phantoms?" Chip asked

"They are creatures that cause despair on people very magical sensitive. This despair causes the person to become a Phantom" Daggeron explained.

"So us five are in risk of being turn into Phantoms" Vida exclaimed.

"Yes you all are along with me and any magical being in the forest" Leanbow said.

"Who actually sent the letter Udonna?" Madison asked.

The sound of a little bird cries from behind Udonna alerted everyone. A blue robotic bird flew up to next to Udonna with a hexagonal piece on its chest with a blue griffin on it.

"it's so cute" Madison said as it landed on her shoulder rubbing against her face.

"this is what brought you the letter" Xander said.

"yes it is, whoever owns this griffin is an extremely powerful person. It takes some of the most powerful wizards to even able to conjure one living being" Udonna said with Leanbow and Daggeron have a sulk to the side.

=Town=

The sound of a motor bike entered the town. The rider of the bike had a black helmet covering his entire face. The rider parked next to another motor bike in front of a record store. Getting off his bike and taking his helmet off, he entered the store. The man wore had a black jacket with yellow lines down the sleeves; grey jeans; black fingerless gloves; black shoes; and a black and yellow checked scarf around his mouth. The man had blue eyes with brown hair and a pair of black headphones on.

"hi, welcome to the store, if you need anything please ask" Madison said.

"gotcha" the man replied.

"you're not from around here are you?" Nick asked.

"no I am not, recently moved here from Australia" the man replied. "The names Krys"

"nice to meet you Krys, my name if Madison and this is Nick, the one lounging around is Xander, the DJ is Vida, and that is Charlie or Chip as we call him" Madison said pointing each person out. "our manager is currently away doing things"

"lively bunch you have here" krys complemented.

"we best get back to work Madison, see you around Krys" Nick said.

' _so they are the power rangers huh'_ Krys thought. _'things are going to be very interesting here'_

=later on=

Nick, Madison, Vida, Chip and Xander were in their ranger forms finishing up the remaining Hidiacs. Necrolai was watching from a distance with two other: one being red woth a phoenix design to him; the other being female with a snake theme to her.

"these are those so called power rangers, huh" the female one said.

"they don't look to tough" the red one said.

"so are you willing to help us destroy them and bring more of these Phantoms into this world?" necrolai asked.

"yes, these five will be easy unless that wizard comes" the red one said.

"Wizard?" Necrolai asked.

"what Phoenix is saying; is that there is someone that would have become a Phantom but some how resisted the transformation" the female one said.

"continuing on from Medusa; he know uses these powers he gained to destroy other phantoms" Phoenix said.

=with the rangers=

After finishing off the final Hidiac. They all gathered and planned to head home until huge explosions happen around them. They looked around for the attacker and saw Necrolai, Phoenix and Medusa heading towards them.

"who are those two?" Chip asked.

"I don't know but they stand no chance against us" Xander said.

"I won't be so sure about that, rangers" Necrolai said.

"why not?" Vida asked.

"these two are Phantoms, more powerful than anything you have faced before" Necrolai explained.

"those two are phantoms" Madison said.

"Phoenix take care of them" Medusa said.

"with pleasure" Phoenix said pulling out his sword and charged at the rangers.

" **FLAME PLEASE HI HI HI HI HI"** rang around the battle field stopping phoenix in his tracks. Everyone started to look around for where the sound came from.

"the wizard" Medusa said.

"you got that right Medusa" a voice said.

Everyone looked to where it came from to see a man in black with red gems on his chest; a dragon symbol on his shoulder pads; and helmet that looked like a ring with a red oval gem on it.

"Wizard" Phoenix said.

"that is the wizard you were talking about" Necrolai said.

"he is, Phoenix forget the rangers get the wizard" Medusa said.

"time for some payback wizard" Phoenix said.

"well then, its show time" the wizard said changing the ring on his left hand and then placing it on his belt.

 **CONNECT PLEASE**

A red magic symbol appeared next to him; he placed his arm inside the circle and pulled out a sword that could change into a gun. He charged at Phoenix with his sword and clashed against Phoenix. The rangers looked at the sword fight in awe.

"who is that guy?" Xander asked.

"could he been the one to send the griffin to us" Nick speculated.

"I don't care, he looks awesome" Chip said.

"he sounds familiar" Madison pondered.

"hey, he is putting a different ring on" Vida said.

 **WATER PLEASE SUI SUI SUI SUI**

The gems changed from red to blue and also changed to diamond shapes. He change didn't stop Phoenix from continuing his onslaught but was more at a disadvantage.

"he changed elements to Madison's" Vida said.

"what other elements can he change to?" Madison said.

"he started off with fire now water, possible ground or air or lighting, who knows" Chip said.

"wizard, how did you find us?" Phoenix said.

"I knew you phantoms would head to a place that is almost filled with gates. So I narrowed it down and since there is a magical forest nearby the town it was logical that you would come here" the wizard replied. "also, you two are the last of the phantoms left that I need to destroy"

"phoenix retreat for now, we will deal with him later" Medusa said and Phoenix just humped and disappeared along with Necrolai.

"thank you for saving us" Madison said approaching the wizard.

"you most certainly welcome Rangers" the wizard replied

"How many elements do you have?" "How strong are you?" "who are you?" "What's you favourite music?" came questions from the other rangers.

"whoa, calm down. First I have four elements: Fire, Wind, Land and Water; I say I could take three of you on; I will keep my identity secret for now; My favourite music that's hard since I listen to all kinds" the wizard said. "I will see you all again soon hopefully along with your mentors"

=with Medusa, Phoenix and Necrolai=

"so that is the wizard you were talking about" Necrolai said.

"yes, but what concerns me is what he said to Phoenix" medusa said. "phoenix, what did he tell you?"

"that you and I are the only phantoms left" phoenix said.

=with the rangers=

The rangers had explained to Udonna, Leanbow, Daggeron and Clare about the wizard and the phantoms that they faced today.

"this wizard is strong, I would wish to meet him" Leanbow said.

"so you can duel him" Daggeron stated.

"oh Leanbow" Udonna sighed.

"what's wrong Maison?" Vida asked.

"the wizard sounded familiar to me but I just can't place his voice" Madison explained.

"well, sometime in the future he will reveal who he is to us" Udonna said.

=with Wizard=

"man, talk about stessful. Medusa and Phoenix working with those guys" Krys said as a magic circle flew over him making the wizard outfit disaapear.

Pairings:

Leanbow x Udonna

Madison x Nick

Krys x Vida


End file.
